Qui a mangé les cookies !
by Lightman5
Summary: Cal et Gillian ont deux enfants . Ces derniers mettent en place un plan afin d'assouvir leur terrible envie de gâteau ! Cela ne sera pas sans risque , surtout en ayant les deux plus grands experts en détection de mensonge comme parents ! ( OS )


Lightman5 :L'adresse de mon site sur mon profil ;)

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de la série Lie to me* Ne m'appartient , seul les personnages venant de mon cerveau à l'humour étrange m'appartient !

Je ne touche pas de sous ! Rien ! Vraiment rien du tout ! Rien ,rien !

_Pour la personne qui se reconnaîtra : Lis cette histoire avec cette musique All star - smash smouth lool_

**Note**_** : Dans cette histoire Cal et Gillian ont des faux jumeaux , ne me demandez pas comment , je ne sais pas moi même ! Mais j'aime à dire que dans une fic tout est possible comme pour les playmobils ! Alors en avant les histoires !**_

* * *

**Qui a mangé les cookies ?! **

**( Musique : All Star - Smash smouth )**

«-Hey Louise !» S'exclama un petit garçon âgé de onze ans .

«-Hmm ...» Rétorqua la petite fille du même âge en lisant tranquillement un livre assis sur un canapé .

«-Maman viens de faire des cookies !»

«-C'est vrai ?!» Répondit enjouée la dénommée Louise en relevant sa tête de son bouquin.

«-Oui ils sont sur la table de la cuisine !»

La petite fille aux yeux bleu se leva brusquement et laissa son livre de côté .

Elle se dirigea vers la pièce énoncé avec détermination quand soudainement elle s'arrêta dans son parcours . Elle resta immobile quelques secondes puis se retourna lentement vers le petit garçon .

«-Attends , c'est aussi ce que tu m'avais dis pour les bonbons il y a deux jours ... Et je mettais fais engueuler par les parents parce que tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'on n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher !»

«-Oui mais là on a le droit !»

La petite fille fit une moue dubitatif et le garçonnet riposta d'une voix légèrement aiguë .

«-Mais c'est vrai!»

«-Tu mens Nick !»

«-C'est pas vrai ! Je ne mens pas !»

«-Si ! Maman as dis que tu faisais comme papa à chaque fois qu'il mentait !»

«-Ah oui et qu'est-ce que je fais ?!»

«-Mais c'est vrai !» Répéta la petite fille sur le même ton qu'avait employé son frère .

Le petit garçon se rembrunit et marmonna :

«-Mouais bah ...»

«-Par contre ... j'ai peut-être une idée si tu as aussi envie d'en manger !»

Nicholas plissa ses yeux , pencha sa tête et regarda sa soeur d'un air intéressé .

«-Si on en prend tout les deux et que les parents s'aperçoivent qu'il manque des gâteaux , on partagera le mensonge . Et donc à deux il serra plus facile de leur mentir ! Et on aura donc plus de chance de ne pas se faire prendre !»

«-Bonne idée sœurette ! Les filles ne sont pas si bête que ça finalement ...»

«-Hey !» S'injuria Louise .

Le petit garçon haussa ses épaules en faisant une mine interrogatif et la petite fille soupira en levant les yeux au ciel puis déclara :

«-Bon il nous faut un plan !»

«-Ah ouais comme dans les missions commando dans NCIS !»

«-Yep ! Et pour commencer il nous faut des noms de codes !»

Sans aucune hésitation dans sa voix le garçon s'exclama:

«-Gibbs !»

«-Moins fort les parents sont juste à côté !»

«-Désolé...»

«-Bon ... Moi ça serra Ziva !»

«-Je te voyais plus en Ducky ...»

«-Tu sais que je peux te mettre à terre en deux droit mouvement ! Papa m'a appris comment maîtriser les garçons qui m'embêtait !» (ou des garçons qui s'approchaient trop près d'elle : du point de vue de Cal ! )

«-Je retire ce que j'ai dis !»

«-Mouais ... Maintenant qu'on a nos nom de code ...»

«-Il faut un plan d'inflictraction ! C'est ce qu'il dit Gibbs !»

«-C'est infiltration ! Pas inflictarction ...»

«-N'empêche c'est ce qu'il dit ...» Réfuta Nicholas en croisant ses bras contre son corps tout en fronçant ses sourcils .

«-Fais pas cette tête ! Papa dit tout le temps à Em' que si elle faisait cette tête et bah elle restera comme ça tout sa vie !»

Le petit garçon prit peur et fit un grand sourire .

«-C'est mieux ! Bon voilà le plan ... On marche sans faire de bruit jusqu'à la cuisine et ...»

«-Et ... ?!»

«-On improvisera !»

«-Ok !»

«-Mais avant ça on fait un pacte !»

«-Un pacte ?»

«-Oui ! Si jamais Papa et Maman se rende compte que des cookies ont été volés , aucun de nous deux ne doit dénoncer l'autre ! Ça marche ?» Questionna la petite fille en lui présentant sa main .

«-Ça marche !» Confirma le garçon en serrant avec vigueur la main de sa soeur .

«-Ok ! C'est partit !» S'exclama Louise .

À l'annonce de sa phrase Nicholas se jeta à plat ventre .

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» Demanda interloquée la petite fille par le comportement de son frère .

«-Bah Je fais comme Gibbs ! Parfois lui et son équipe se mette à plat ventre pour ne pas qu'on les voient !» Expliqua le petit garçon comme si ça coulait de source .

«-N'importe quoi ...» Souffla Louise .

Mais alors que Nicholas allait répliquer quelque chose , sa soeur se mit soudainement dans la même position que celui-ci et proclama à voix basse .

«-Chut ! tu vas nous faire repérer ! J'ai entendu du bruit !»

Les deux enfants rampèrent jusqu'à se cacher derrière un fauteuil et de là ils tendirent leurs oreilles pour écouter ce qu'il se tramait .

«-Honey !» S'écria un homme dans le salon .

«-Oui ?! » Répondit la concernée alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la cuisine .

«-T'as pas vu mon portable ?! Ça fait une demi-heure que je le cherche et Emily doit m'appeler dessus pour me dire quand elle arrive à la maison !»

«-Tu as essayé de le faire sonner avec le fixe ?!»

«-Je l'ai mis sur vibreur !»

«-Ah ... Tu as vérifié sur ta table de nuit ?!»

«-Oui et je l'ai pas trouvé !» Répondit-il en se dirigeant dans la cuisine pour pouvoir mieux poursuivre la conversation avec sa compagne.

«-La cible est partit !» Affirma Louise en penchant sa tête pour voir s'il restait une quelconque présence dans la pièce .

«-On fait quoi maintenant Lou... Enfin je veux dire Ziva !»

«-On fait comme on a dit ! On s'approche discrètement de la porte de la cuisine !»

«-Mais les parents sont encore dans la cuisine ...»

«-Je pensais que l'agent spécial Gibbs n'avait pas peur du danger !»

«-Mais j'ai pas peur ! C'est juste que ...»

«-Que ?»

«-Non rien ...»

«-Bon à trois on y va !»

«-Tu comptes jusqu'à trois et on part ou on part quand tu dis trois ?»

La petite fille soupira et roula des yeux .

«-En fait tu aurais du prendre Dinozzo ... Dès que j'ai dis trois on court jusqu'à la porte !»

«-Ok j'ai compris !»

« Un ! deux ! Tro...»

Louise ne pu même pas terminer la fin de sa phrase que son frère se précipita à toute allure jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine .

«-C'est pas vrai ...» Souffla t-elle d'exaspération en se levant pour marcher sur la pointe des pieds afin de le rejoindre . «Tu connais le mot discrétion ?» Demanda t-elle à Nicholas qui s'était plaqué dos au mur de la cuisine côté couloir .

Pour toute réponse celui-ci mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour faire signe à sa soeur de se taire . Voyant cela Louise se mit dans la même position que le petit garçon mais de l'autre côté de l'encadrement de la porte . Ils penchèrent tout les deux leur tête et observèrent la scène sans faire de bruit .

«-Tu l'as peut-être laisser au bureau !» Affirma la jeune femme tout en remuant une sorte de crème dans un récipient .

«-Non , je l'avais ce matin .» Répondit l'expert en mensonge en mettant un doigt dans le saladier , pour ensuite le porter à sa bouche .

«-Hey !» Protesta la psychologue d'une tape légère sur son bras .

«-Mmmh c'est délicieux !» S'extasia t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

«-Ne touche pas à cette crème Cal ! C'est pour le gâteaux que j'ai préparé pour Em' !»

«-En quel honneur ?» Demanda t'il en tentant une nouvelle fois la même manoeuvre . Qui fût toute suite réprimandé par un coup de cuillère sur le dos de sa main par la cuisinière . «Ouch !» Lâcha t-il en se reculant quelque peu .

«-En l'honneur à sa réussite pour ses partiels ! Et éloigne toi de ma crème avant que ...»

«-Que ?» Questionna Cal avec un sourire amusé .

«-Avant que je te prive de tu sais quoi ce soir !»

«-Tu n'oserais pas !» S'offusqua l'expert en mensonge .

«-Oh que si ! Donc sort de cette pièce avant que je ne mette cette idée à exécution !»

«-Tu ne pourras pas l'appliquer !»

«-Ah oui et pourquoi ça ?» Demanda la jeune femme en continuant sa tache .

«-Tout simplement parce que tu ne peux pas me résister !»

«-Ah ! Rien que ça ! Et puis c'est plutôt le contraire je te ferais dire !»

«-Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça .» Répliqua t-il en la dévorant du regard .

«-Tu veux que je te rappel comment sont arrivés les jumeaux?»

«-Non mais tu peux le montrer ...» Suggéra t-il d'un ton séducteur en entourant la taille de la jeune femme alors qu'il se trouvais derrière elle.

«-Surtout avec eux à côté !»

«-Mais on peut monter dans la chambre ...» Souffla t-il au creux de son oreille , en embrassant par la suite son coup .

«-Cal ... » Dit-elle sur un ton légèrement réprobateur .

«-Gillian...»

Celle-ci stoppa se qu'elle était entrain de faire et se retourna dans les bras de son homme pour lui faire face .

«-Emily ne va pas tarder à arriver tu sais ...»

«- Trente minutes pas plus , aller Luv' ...» Riposta t-il en continuant ses baisers sur l'épaule dénudé de la jeune femme .

«-Tu dis ça mais la dernière fois on y est resté 1H !»

«-Tu devrais être contente !»

Gillian ria de la réplique de son conjoint puis passa ses deux bras autour du coup de celui-ci .

«-Mais je n'ai jamais dis que je ne l'étais pas ...» Lui répondit la psychologue d'une voix suave .

«-Tu me rends dingue Gil' ... » Déclara Cal d'un ton un peu roque en encrant son regard dans les pupilles dilatés de sa compagne .

La jeune femme lui offrit un magnifique sourire et l'expert en mensonge ne pu résister plus longtemps et l'embrassa avec passion . Voyant cela les deux enfants se regardèrent et eurent la même expression de dégout .

«-Hé Gibbs !» Interpella Louise à voix basse en parlant à son frère .

Celui-ci tourna sa tête en direction de la petite fille et lui fit une question silencieuse .

«-C'est maintenant ou jamais pour prendre les cookies ! Les parents sont trop occupés à ... Enfin ils sont trop occupés quoi !»

«-Ok !»

«-Il faut qu'on se baisse sinon ils risqueraient de nous voir . Bon c'est toi qui passe en premier et moi je te suis !»

«-Quoi ?!» S'outragea le petit garçon .

«-Chut ! Plus doucement ! Ils pourraient nous entendre !»

«-Pourquoi c'est moi qui passe en premier d'abord ?!»

«-Parce que c'est toujours Gibbs qui passe en premier dans la série !»

«-Ah oui c'est vrai ...» Déclara-il un peu dépité en songeant qu'il aurait du prendre Dinozzo comme lui avait dit sa soeur .

«-Allez va y !»

Nicholas avala sa salive puis se mit à quatre patte . Il se déplaça ainsi jusqu'a se mettre sous la table de la cuisine . Et lorsqu'il regarda du côté de la porte il vit que sa soeur n'avait toujours pas bougée , il lui fit donc un signe de la main afin de lui faire comprendre de le rejoindre . Louise le regarda puis souffla un bon coup avant de faire la même chose que celui-ci . Désormais tout les deux sous la table , Louise commença à lui faire des signes de ses mains sans prononcer un seul mot .

«-Quoi ?!» Questionna Nicholas ne comprenant rien à ce que sa soeur essayait de lui faire comprendre .

La petite fille le tapa légèrement sur son bras et lui mima une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche . Puis elle lui désigna de son doigt le dessus de la table .

«-Hinn !» Dit le petit garçon comprenant enfin ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire .

Louise lui jeta un regard noir suite à sa réplique et Nicholas posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche .

Après ça la petite fille se déplaça de quelques centimètres pour tâter la surface de la table de sa main . Et lorsqu'elle sentit du bout des doigt le plateau de gâteaux ,un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres . Elle sortit ensuite de sa cachette pour se lever tout doucement en évitant soigneusement de se faire voir . Puis elle attrapa plusieurs cookies dans ses mains pour les passer à toute vitesse à son frère sous la table . L'objectif atteint ils se regardèrent d'un oeil entendu et se précipitèrent vers la sortie sans faire de bruit .

«-Mmmh Cal ...» Tenta de dire la jeune femme alors que les lèvres de son compagnon était toujours posées sur les siennes .

«-Mmm ?»

«-Il faut que je termine le gâteau avant que Em' arrive !» Répondit-elle alors qu'elle écarta son homme de son visage .

«-Mais je suis sûr qu'elle est coincée dans les bouchons ! Tu connais la capital , surtout un samedi ! On peut donc en profiter encore peu ...»Certifia t-il en s'approchant une nouvelle fois de la femme qu'il aimait .

Cette dernière posa une main sur son torse et le poussa une seconde fois en arrière .

«-Désolé Cal mais pas cette fois !»

Lightman soupira de frustration , et déclara :

«-J'espère que le gâteau sera bon au moins ...»

«-Mais il le ser...» Dit-elle en se retournant pour continuer de cuisiner mais elle s'arrêta brusquement dans sa phrase en remarquant comme quelque chose d'anormal sur la table.

«-Cal ?»

«-Hmm?»

«-C'est toi qui a touché aux cookies sur la table ?»

«-Nope !»

La jeune femme se tourna vers son compagnon et lui lança un regard douteux , comme ne croyant pas à ce qu'il disait .

«-Je te jure Honey ! C'est pas moi !»

«-Donc si c'est pas toi tu vas me dire que c'est ...»

Les adultes se regardèrent cinq secondes puis crièrent en même temps :

«-Les enfants venez ici !»

«-Oh - Oh ... Je crois qu'on s'est fait repérer Ziva ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?» Demanda Nicholas inquiet à sa soeur alors qu'ils se trouvaient tout les deux cachés derrière le même fauteuil que tout à l'heure.

La petite fille effaça les quelques miettes de sa bouches à l'aide de sa main alors qu'elle venait de manger deux cookies et déclara :

«-On supprime les preuves !»

«-C'est déjà fait ! Je viens de manger le dernier gâteau qu'on a pris sur la table !»

«-Agent spécial Gibbs je crois qu'il nous reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire !»

«-Quoi donc ?»

«-Respecter notre pacte !»

Le petit garçon regarda sa soeur avec sérieux et ils acquiescèrent tout les deux en silence face à ce terrible constat .

«-Nicholas , Louise !» S'exclama Cal alors qu'il pénétrait dans le salon avec Gillian à ses côtés .

À l'appel de leurs prénoms les deux enfants sortirent de chaque côté du fauteuil pour faire face à leurs parents .

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Papa ?» Demanda Louise faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre .

«-Ne faites pas les innocents tout les deux !» Déclara Cal en pointant les enfants du doigt dans un va et vient .

«-C'est vous qui avez mangez les cookies que maman a préparé pour le gouter de tout à l'heure , alors qu'elle vous avait défendu de ne pas y toucher !»

«-Non !» S'écria Nicholas d'une voix de castra .

Son paternel pencha sa tête sur le côté et le regarda d'un air interrogateur . Louise voyant cela donna un léger coup de coude à son frère.

«-Enfin je veux dire ... non !» Répéta le petit garçon avec une voix plus grave .

«-Donc vous allez nous dire que les gâteaux on disparu comme par magie ?» Questionna Gillian .

«-C'est le chien qui les a mangé !» Affirma Nicolas avec sérieux .

«-On a pas de chien ...» Contesta l'expert en langage corporel , tout en soupirant de la piètre manière que son fils avait de mentir .

«-Ah oui c'est vrai ...» Marmonna le petit garçon .

«-Et toi Louise qu'est-ce que tu as a dire pour ta défense ?» Demanda sa mère en regardant sa fille .

«-Bah en fait Nick a fait une crise d'épilepsie ...»

«-Tu veux dire d'hypoglycémie !» Corrigea son père .

«-Oui enfin bref il avait faim alors je lui ai dis de prendre des cookies pour qu'il se sente mieux !»

Alors que les deux parents n'allèrent rien répliquer face à cette argument , Nicholas protesta vivement .

«-Quoi ! Mais c'est pas vrai! J'suis pas un Hypopo... Machin chouette ! C'est elle qui voulait qu'on mange les cookies d'abord !»

«-Nick !» S'exclama Louise .

«-Quoi ?! C'est vrai !»

Les deux adultes se regardèrent d'un accord commun puis Cal déclara :

«-Pour nous avoir mentit , et pour avoir mangé les cookies alors qu'on vous l'avait interdit ! Vous allez dans vôtre chambre immédiatement !»

«-Quoi ?! On est puni ?!» S'injuria la petite fille .

«-C'est cela même jeune fille !» Renchérit Gillian .

«-Mais Emily arrive bientôt ...» Soupira Louise mécontente .

«-Je ne veux pas le savoir !» Sermonna son père «Vous n'aviez pas à nous désobéir !»

«-On aura pas le droit au gâteau alors ?» Demanda le garçonnet .

«-Non pas de gâteau ! Je crois que vous en avez assez mangé pour aujourd'hui !»Lui répondit sa mère .

«-Aller dans vôtre chambre et que ça saute !» Ordonna Cal d'un ton ne laissant aucune chance d'objection .

Les deux enfants marmonnèrent et alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier , Nicholas se retourna face à ses parents .

«-Papa ?»

«-Quoi ?!» Répondit-il un peu énervé .

«-Hypopo ... enfin ce que tu viens de dire ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que je mens tout le temps ?»

«-Non ... ça c'est mythomane ...»

«-Ooh ...»

Et c'est sur cette dernière parole que les deux enfants montèrent à l'étage la tête basse et les bras ballants .

«-Nicholas ne sait vraiment pas mentir ...» Affirma Cal .

«-Non vraiment pas ...» Confirma la jeune femme .

«-Ça vient de ton côté ça !»

«-Tu rigoles ! Quand je t'avais demandé si tu étais allé au rendez-vous du dentiste tu ma répondu oui alors que j'ai vu...»

«-Ah !» La coupa t'il en pointant son doigt en l'air . «Je crois que ça viens de sonner ! Ça doit être Emily je vais lui ouvrir !» Déclara celui-ci en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée .

«-C'est de l'évitement ça Cal ! Cal ?! » S'exclama Gillian en poursuivant son compagnon .

FIN !

**Moral de l'histoire** : Voler ... c'est mal ! ( comme le dirait notre cher Cyprien pour ceux qui voient de quoi je parle lol)

* * *

Alors cela vous a plus ? vous en voulez d'autres des péripéties des enfants Lightman ? :P (...MAIS vraiment rien du tout !)


End file.
